Love Story
by Xll
Summary: This was the perfect opportunity for her to find him. For Sasori, everything was based on intuition...


**PROLOGUE**

"Thank you Miss. To reconfirm, this package will be sent to Seoul, Korea right?" the counter staff of the courier service center smiled at the young lady who has just made her payment with her credit card.

"Yes please." She answered with a slight smile.

Deep down, this young lady with long pink silky hair thought this event was the perfect chance. She wasn't going to let this slip by.

This was a competition offered by 'M records'. It's a huge and commercialized records company with many outstanding celebrities and artistes. This song composition competition was published all over the internet. Contestants from all over the world are welcomed to join. All you have to do is to download the form from the internet, fill it up and send it together with your work piece recorded in a CD to the stated address.

This piece that she had written was something that she had poured her feelings into. Her feelings when he left her. She had no idea where he was and neither did he contact her again. It has been 3 years since he left but he never left her thoughts once. When this competition arises, she felt this was the perfect opportunity to make herself heard to him.

How?

According to the competition, their artiste will record the winning piece without any amendments in his latest album. He's one of the most popular artistes and well received by millions of people throughout the world.

His name is Sasori.

He's a 24 year old artiste with a flamed orange hair and emerald green eyes like she did. To her, he's just another pretty boy. However, she can't deny he has what it takes to be on international stage. His usual appearance may seem high and stuck up. But his passion for dance and music is not like any others.

"Well then… Let's just hope for the best…" The young lady heaved a sigh before leaving that center.

…

**CHAPTER ONE**

_(1 and a half months later)_

'I'm getting sick and tired of all these crap." The 24 year old artiste, Sasori, cursed as he removed his headphone roughly and threw it on the table.

"What is it now?" His manager, Tetsuya eyed him with a narrowed look.

"For the past one month, I have been listening to nothing but CRAP. The lyrics doesn't link, the music is- ARGH!" He remarked angrily, flinging the discs into the carton boxes underneath the table. "Look at this! What's with this corny title? 'Candies'? What the hell is this? Give me a break man!" He exclaimed loudly as he shoved a disc to Tetsuya, gesturing at the same time asking him to see it for himself.

"Then why did you agree to it in the first place?" Tetsuya retorted with a disapproving look.

"Do I have a choice? I wasn't asked. I was FORCED TO."

"Then you have to go through everything till you find one that you are satisfied with. You can't just call it off do you? Do you want to break the contract?" Tetsuya asked again.

"I'll rather talk to the wall than talk to you." Sasori muttered under his breath. To Sasori, Tetsuya is a young and capable manager but sometimes it felt really intoxicating talking to him. Although Tetsuya is only 2 years older than he is, Tetsuya has always been guiding him like a guardian. It's not that he hated him. In fact he likes him as manager. But he definitely can do away with the retorting part.

Tetsuya sigh and passed the rest of the CDs he had to Sasori. "Here, 3 more pieces and we call it a day. Let's just pray you'll find something you appreciate. Tell me when you're done, I'll get the car." Saying so, Tetsuya went out of the studio, closing the door behind him.

Sasori eyed Tetsuya's back angrily and mumbled several angry words before he reluctantly changed the CD in the player. He played the first disc.

"Crap. Again." He cursed, before slapping the second last disc into the player, while flinging the previous one across the room.

He pressed the played button again.

"SPARE ME THE TORTURE PLEASE!" He yelled, forcefully removing that disc and flinging the disc across the room once more.

"Finally, last piece of crap!" Sasori exclaimed as he load the disc into the player.

Then, he pressed the play button.

The song started with a deep and mellow melody. He continued to listen. At least, this wasn't like all those noisy, fast beat songs he heard earlier. This was deeper and smoother.

"_Hey  
This is my story  
It's true  
Ok listen_

_Oh baby neoege hago shipeodeon geu mal  
Naui mamsok aneseo nareul seulpeugehan geu mal  
Uri saranghaetjiman gal su eobseotdeon geu iyul  
Babogachi amumaldo jeonhalsu eobseone_

_Hanbeonman deo gihwereul jwo  
Naneun mollasseosseo neoui maumi byeonhangeonji  
Ajik neujin anhajanha  
Bireotjiman chagapge doraseon ni moseub_

_Inoraeneun  
Jinsilhaetdeon sarang iyagi  
Modeungeol da  
Bachyeotdeon naui iyagi  
Hajiman ijen kkeucheul modu maejeobeorin  
Jinagan naui sarangiya  
I love you ajikdo saranghae_

_Isungane  
Soljikhan naui mam sori  
Modeungeol da  
Bachilsu ineun dajimeul  
Marhago ineungeoya naege dorawajwo  
Yeongwonhi kidarilkke neol  
I love you ajikdo saranghae…"_

Sasori was left dumbfounded for a while. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He snapped back to reality only when the song ended. Out of 300 over pieces he heard, he felt attached to this piece instantly. It felt so different to him. He reached for the jewel case that kept this CD he was listening to. He glanced at the title.

'Love Story' it read.

Sasori then grabbed the cell phone from his pocket and dialed.

"Done Sasori?" Tetsuya asked casually at the end of the line.

"Tetsuya, I found it. I'm going to take this. Help me find out who did this piece. Tag 378 entitled Love Story." Sasori replied.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**__

**Author's note: This song is sung by Rain, entitled 'Love story'. I loved the song ever since I heard it. That's one of the reasons why I'm writing a fanfic with this song. There is also an English version of this song but honestly, I prefer the Korean one. Anyway, hope you guys like the idea of this story. Please review as usual. I hope you guys will look forward to my next update. ;)**


End file.
